Unselfish Plum Blossom
by KyteAura
Summary: A new life without an old crush until she left for England. Eriol x Tomoyo [HIATUSINCOMPLETED]
1. Decided

Chapter One: Decided  
  
  
A wonderful June evening, stars are shining, the breeze is just right, it was the perfect time to go strolling with the one you love. Yet, at a huge mansion, a beautiful 14-year-old girl sat alone. This raven hair, purple-eyed beauty was non other than, Tomoyo Daidouji. She hold in her soft pale hands a letter for her mother to read and sign. It was her ticket away from a certain honey brown hair, green-eyed goddess named Sakura. This letter informs her that she could be an exchange student in England. She was fairly good at English and somewhat hoped to visit it one day but that wasn't her main reason. Her main reason was so she can stop seeing Sakura and Syaoran together, holding hands, and just loving each other. It was too much for this poor lonesome, utterly loveless of a teenage girl.  
  
'This is for the best... I'm going to England' Tomoyo thought happily as she had finally made up her mind on what was best for her future and love life.  
  
That night at dinner she told her mother about her being an exchange student in England. Her mother, Sonomi, didn't want her only child to move away from her. Tomoyo was somewhat shocked; she knew her mother loved her in a way but not that strongly as not wanting her to leave. She always thought she came third in her mother's priority. First was work because of her being CEO of her company, Daidouji Toy Company would make her mother too busy to even talk at times. Second was Sakura, she thought it was because whenever her own mother had time Sakura would mostly be there to visit. Her mother always saying how pretty, sweet and loving Sakura is...she agreed but has her mother ever said anything flattering to her own daughter? The only thing good to her mother is her hair because it was as long as her cousin/crush/lover. Anyways over an hour of pleading Sonomi finally said she could go and signed the slip.  
  
In the next month she had been with her friends and talking about stuff. She had told everyone about her leaving except Syaoran and Sakura. She plans on telling her at the last day before her flight to England. She had wanted to go earlier so she can fit in her surroundings.  
  
~The day before her departure~  
  
" Sakura, you know I love you right?" Tomoyo asked suddenly when they walked on her front gate.  
  
" Yes, your one of my closes friends of course I know you love me and you know what? I love you too," Sakura answered happily as because she was too dense and too involved in her own love life as to notice Tomoyo was acting strangely.  
  
"Well it's just that I wanted you to know I will always love you because you are my best friend... but I wont be able to see you much now" Tomoyo choked out as she was close to tears.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked worriedly because her best friend was looking like she was about to cry and saying she wont be able to see her anymore. 'Is she going to be blind or something' She thought to herself stupidly.  
  
" I'm going to England as a transfer student and since I want to get to know my surroundings I've decided to go earlier like...tomorrow?" Tomoyo said still controlling her tears from falling.  
'I have to be strong for Sakura. She's going to be so sad so I cant lose it now'   
  
"Bu...But Tomoyo how come you've never mention it before?" Sakura said as she let a tear down from her eyes knowing her close friend was leaving her.  
  
"I didn't want you to be sad for so long. You don't want to be sad do you?" Tomoyo asked regaining her calmness.  
  
"I guess not, but still we could have thrown you a going away party or something" Sakura said sadly. ' It's not fair she's one of my closes friend and I don't want to lose her'.  
  
"Yes yes yes, all to sad. Well I will really miss you and I'll call you at least every two days and I promise I'll write when I have time. Okay?" Tomoyo said, as she wanted to get it over with because it was hurting too much.  
  
"Okay you promised. Well do you want me to see you off?" Sakura said thinking she would say 'yes' because she was to: Tomoyo was her best friend.  
  
"Um...you know what Sakura? I don't think its a good idea I mean I rather say goodbye now because later would be too hard" Tomoyo replied 'You have NO idea'  
  
"Oh okay then Tomoyo. I..I guess this is goodbye," Sakura stammered as she began to cry again.   
  
" I'm going to miss you so much but this isn't goodbye, I'll visit on vacations" Tomoyo said trying to sound cheery but it just wasn't working. Her eyes says it all  
  
"Yes I guess so," Sakura said giving Tomoyo one last hug before walking out of her friend's life.   
  
'Goodbye Sakura... Forever' Tomoyo thought to herself as she watch her best friend leave. Tears she was holding finally let loose and tumbled down to her smooth pale cheeks.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"Honey, are you positive you don't want me to come?" Sonomi asked her daughter  
  
"Hai, mom I'm sure. Don't worry besides you hired two bodyguards to look over me," Tomoyo stated calmly reassuring her mother of her own safety.  
  
"Hai hai I know I know. Well remember once you're done settling down in the house call me" Sonomi said sternly  
  
Tomoyo nodded and gave her mother one last hug before walking to the private plane. 


	2. Settling down

CSS disclamier: I don't own It. Don't sue  
  
  
Chapter 2: Settling down  
  
  
~England~  
  
Tomoyo slept most of the way through the flight. When she landed in England it was a beautiful late afternoon. She soon was drove to her new house. Once she stepped out and took a look at the house she stood there in awe. The house was big two stories high to be exact but it was still elegant. This house was nothing compared to her mansion in Japan but to her it was perfect...well at least on the outside. After standing there on the sidewalk staring at the house in awe she finally snapped out of it and went in.  
  
Inside she explored the place. The living room was huge. It has a TV about the size of ones you see in thearters, two black leather couches attached to each other, an oval glass table that sat in the middle of the room. On the corner of the room near the windows sat a rocking chair and a table, which to Tomoyo would be the best place to knit. Behind the doors on one side of the living room was the kitchen. The kitchen was sort of big it had lots of drawers and stuff, which already had everything she needs. A stove, an oven, and all the other things that a kitchen has. The second floor after the long curling stairs had a master bedroom, which is attached to a bathroom. In another room had lots of instruments and music sheets. On the corner sat a grand piano where the only window was shinning through. This room was known as the music room and it was somehow made larger than the master bedroom. The other rooms were just two guest rooms, an extra bathroom, and a closet for towels, blankets, etc.  
  
All Tomoyo stuff was already in her room so she unpacked all her belongings. After a few hours of hard sweat and work, putting everything where she wanted. She called her mother like she promised. Since it was already 8 pm she decided to take a long hot bubble bath then cook. After that relaxing bath she watched TV for sometime and head for the soft queen size bed where she fell asleep to dreamland.  
  
  
Author's Note: All the chapters I'm going to write would be kind of short because I do each chapter in school. I don't feel like writing my story at home but in school you have nowhere to go. Teachers are so boring I just rather write romantic stories. Well review. Next chapter would be up as soon as I get back the paper from the teacher. 


	3. Plum Blossom Tree

CCS does not belong to me. So try not to sue my @$$!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Plum Blossom Tree  
  
~Meanwhile another house in England~  
  
A boy around fourteen years of age was found sitting in a chair reading. He has blue hair, magical midnight eyes covered by thin glasses seem like a normal hormone, sex driven teenager, but alas he is not. He is a reincarnation of a one of the greatest sorcerer alive, Clow Reed. Thus he inherits the looks, the charms. The wits, and thy power of the great Clow Reed. This reincarnation is by the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Sitting in the quiet studies reading...  
  
"MASTER ERIOL!!! HELP!!! RUBY MOON IS TRYING TO STUFF ME WITH CANDIES...AGAIN" Cried a cat like feline as it flew to the sorcerer's shoulder.   
  
"SUPPI COME BACK!!! I NEED YOU TO TRY THIS ONE," A seventeen red head girl said as she busted through the door with hands and pockets FULL of sweets.  
  
The winged cat winced. " MY NAME IS SPINEL SUN, RUBY MOON, AND NO I DONT WANT TO TRY ANYONE OF THOSE SWEETS" Said Spinel as he was a lot braver because his master would protect him from the crazed girl.  
  
" Ruby Moon, please can you not give Spinel Sun sweets? I don't want the place destroyed like the other times when you stuff him with sugar and sweets" Eriol interrupted as he did want to have SOME quiet time. "Now if you excuse me I will be out in the garden and if I find the house a wreck YOU *points at Ruby* will have to clean it ALL up"  
  
Over the past few years Eriol had been losing his calmness. Dealing with those to immature guardians had really taken its toll on him. He still looks clam and collected in the outside but sometimes he just felt like screaming his head off to get so peace and quiet.  
  
~At The Garden~  
  
Eriol entered the back of his house. There it was the most beautiful place to people if ever looked at. There was thousands kinds of flowers and trees. He sat down under a plum blossom tree. That was his favorite place to sit, under that certain plum blossom tree. Didn't know why he likes that place so much considering there are lots of other tress more exquisite then this dull one but to him it was more than that... he just haven't figured out why.  
  
'Too bad Kaho isn't here its such a beautiful night. I don't know where she is just hope she's not sleeping around just because I wanted to wait. I like her a lot but LOVE is another.. She is pretty and sweet and well I in some ways. She always has a smile on and she has powers. However Lately I feel so unsure, unsure of the future and what it holds. I still have my powers and have dreams/visions but it doesn't help me and that is very depressing.'  
  
*BILING**CRASH**POW* was heard from inside the house. 'Oh no... I must have stayed out too long' he thought as he walked to the house and fixed the damaged that was put by now the VERY hyped up Spinel.  
  
  
  
A/N: Its short as usual. I'll try to make it longer but it would take more amount of time. I know its not really a great start but it would get better...I hope. Anyways just know that I don't do cliffys unless I thought of something that was really good, but doubtful. So please review. Ja ne (^.^) 


	4. Intruder

Disclamier: I do NOT own CCS.  
  
  
Thank for all who reviewed. I'm sorrie this chapter took so long and is still short. The thing is I had writer's block, that and because school was out.  
  
P.S About the age of Nakuru, does it really matter? As long as she is still her genki self that is what counts. Right?  
  
P.S.S I am trying not to make this fic have too much OOCness but its kind of leading to that. I need some people to have bad attitudes once in awhile because that what makes it intresting. Ne? OHOHOHOHO (wow I'm becoming alot like Tomoyo. Next thing you know I will have a camcorder wherever I go taping my best friend)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 4: Intruder  
  
  
As time draws closer to the first day of school, Tomoyo has been spending her days and times exploring England. She already checked out the school she was going to, went shopping in malls for new clothes and went to parks to swing on the swings.  
  
~A Week Before School Starts~  
  
Tomoyo was just lying on the sofa channel surfing. Since she had been to almost all the sites of England and right now was bored to death.  
  
'What haven't I done the times I've been here?' Tomoyo asked herself as she got off the sofa and looked out the window. ' Well since I have been here, I have never looked around the neighborhood at least not while jumping on the car so my driver can get me to malls and stuff'  
  
With that she went upstairs, changed, came back down and headed towards the door. She started walking to the left of her house and after a few minutes of walking she had stopped in front of the house right of her owns. Tomoyo now was looking pass a fence to an entrancing garden. The view was magical; with her hands she unlocked the fence and entered the garden.  
  
'Wow there are all kinds of flowers and trees. Wait...And some of them aren't even supposed to be in bloom. However, it is very beautiful...' Tomoyo stopped her thinking as she saw a tall Plum Blossom Tree. She walked over to it. 'Why do I feel so drawn to this tree? Besides my name meaning it.'  
  
At that moment there was a *CRASH* noise coming from inside a house. Which since the house was in front of the garden the owner of the house is the owner of this certain garden.  
  
'Where am I...?' she thought as if snapping out of a trance. 'Oh. I should leave before I get caught.' With that she walked out of the garden and back home where it is safe.  
  
~Eriol's house~  
  
Eriol was looking outside of his window. He had choose this room because it had the perfect view of the garden and mostly that certain tree. Looking out the window he saw a figure that has long dark hair. He saw her walking towards his most favorite spot, Plum Blossom Tree. He would have spoke from outside his window but he was entranced no words came out.  
  
'Who is she and what is she doing on my property?' Eriol wondered as he felted a werid sensation in his heart. 'I feel like I know her...But where?'  
  
*CRASH* was heard from outside his door. Eriol turned around facing the sound, he shook his head. Turning around facing back to the window the girl he once saw near the tree was now gone.  
  
'Why did I feel so...connected with this stranger?' Eriol thought, however he soon erased the question from his mind as he went outside the room to see the damage control done by the helplessly hyped up Spinel.  
  
"Nakuru come here please" Eriol said after he had calm Spinel down and fixed the kitchen that had looked like it was hit by a tornado.  
  
"Master Eriol I swear I didn't feed Suppi sweets. He was the one that..."Nakuru whined as she came into the living room where he sat.  
  
"It's not that. I mean I'll punish you next time. Have Kaho called yet?" Eriol asked since she was the one who answer the phone.  
  
"Yes she had master. She called just before Suppi started wreaking the kitchen. She had said she was in Japan visiting Sakura, the card mistress, and friends." Nakuru explained. Oh how she hated that Kaho. She knows that that piece of trash did something to Eriol. Nakuru is always sweet and genki just like Sakura, but when it comes to Kaho she just...  
  
"Did she say when she will be coming back?" Eriol questioned again as Nakuru was cursing Kaho in her mind. It was lucky that Eriol couldn't read anyones minds anymore. Still he had some power.  
  
"I think she said something about winter break. When you have vacation from school." Nakuru repiled. " Can I go now?" she asked sweetly 'Besides I don't want to talk anymore about HER.' She added bitterly to herself. It's not that she is in love with her master but she want to protect his well being. As because he does have human emotions and is confused.  
  
~Back to Tomoyo~  
  
Tomoyo had just came home and since it was now about 10pm in Japan so she decide to call up Sakura. She promised her best friend she would call her almost everyday but just didn't. Besides Sakura would understand.  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Kinomoto residents. Sakura speaking" A sweet voice said on the other line.  
  
"Hello Sakura. I'm sorry I haven't called you after I been here so long. I had been busy with stuff" Tomoyo said as she set herself down on her bed talking on the cordless phone.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" Sakura squealed as Tomoyo had to push the phone away from her ear as not wanting to go deaf.  
  
"I've miss you so much, Tomoyo. Guess what? After you had left Ms. Mizuki had came back. She is even more beautiful." Sakurua continued.  
  
"Sakura? Who is Ms. Mizuki?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
~Sakura's house~  
  
'HOEE I forgot.' Sakura thought. She felt sorry for her best friend to have to go through what she had.  
  
"Never mind, Tomoyo you don't know her." She replied back.  
  
~Tomoyo~  
  
'Why did Sakura mentions someone I don't even know then says never mind?' Tomoyo thought even more confused. ' I feel like I had heard of that name before but...where?' Soon she had snapped out of her thoughts as Sakura was now talking about something like school...winter...visit...HER??.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't hear what you had just said. Can you please repeat it?" Tomoyo interupted  
  
"I know school hadn't even started yet but I missed you. So me and Syaoran is coming to visit you winter vacation. You don't mind do you? I know you have more than enough room" Sakura voice said almost pleading to let her visit. And since Tomoyo didn't have the heart to say 'no' to her best friend and crush she agreed.  
  
'This will be intresting.' She though bitterly to herself as she hanged up the phone.'Great I just can't wait to be tortured even more. Having a cold winters vacation alone would have been great but NOOO. I just HAD to agreed to be suffered even more looking at Sakura and Li snuggle in a blanket and all those sweet lovesick things they do.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
'I wonder if Tomoyo and Eriol had met yet. I hope that will never happen. If she ever does I pray to Kami that she won't remember. However I'm sure it worked.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok that was a intresting chapter.   
  
Q: Why does Sakura NOT want Tomoyo to meet Eriol? And what worked?   
  
  
Anyways I'm sorry the next chapter won't be up soon. Remember school is STILL out but I'll try to make time to type the next chapter up. In addition about the next chapter it is going to be shorter than this chapter. Gomen. I hope you will all review and I don't mind flames but really now I know how other authors feel when they write a story and gets reviews (good and bad).  
  
P.S: I just thought of a one-shot angst songfic of Eriol dumping Kaho for Tomoyo. Should I put it up? If so put it in your reviews.  
  
Ja Ne... For now. 


	5. First Day Of School

Disclamier: I, KyteAura, do NOT own CCS.  
  
  
  
  
YAY! I am so happy today I had a half of day of skool. Anyways I hope that you like this chapter and luckily it's longer then the others I had written.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: First Day Of School  
  
  
That rest of the week past rather quickly but Tomoyo had not once left her house after that incident. Before anybody knew it school was starting.  
  
*BUZZ*  
  
'First day of school' Tomoyo thought happily as she pushed the snooze button down.She was so bored from just lying around the house all day. She had set her clock to wake her up extra early today so she can get her program and find her way to the classes. After brushing her teeth and washing her face she changed to a t-shirt, baggy jeans and white sneakers. Don't wanting to eat her hair all day she fixed it in a single braid. She cooked herself something to eat before heading out the door with her bag. Once she was at the fence in front of the garden she stopped.  
  
'I'll just visit them once I get home from school' she promised herself as she continues walking.  
  
~At School~  
  
Walking into the main office she went to a secretary. " Hello my name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I just enrolled here and I was wondering if I can get my schedule and someone to guide me to my classes." Tomoyo said politely  
  
" Ah yes you must be the new transfer student from Japan. My name is Ms. Hobson. Just give me an minute and you will get your program card and I'll ask a teacher to help you find your way." She said as she typed up Tomoyo's name and ID number on the computer so she can print the schedule up. As it was printing she made a phone call and then hanged up.  
  
" Sorry Ms. Daidouji but it seems that all the teachers in this school are in last minute meetings or haven't arrived so I send for a student to tour you. If you don't mind that is?" Ms Hobson stated as she gave Tomoyo her schedule. " Besides this student knows his way around. He is very smart and has a way with girls."  
  
~Tomoyo's P.O.V~  
  
"No wonder I just sneezed." I turned around and saw a boy about my age who has thin round glasses that covers deep dark blue eyes. Length of his midnight blue hair is just below his eyes. " So have you been talking bad things about me Ms Hobson?" He asked giving a little chuckle as his face formed into a smirk.  
  
"No Eriol just the opposite." She replied as she turned back to me. " This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He will be showing you around" Now turning back to Eriol. " This is Tomoyo Daidouji. She just came from Japan so I want you to show her to her classes. It would not be much of a problem because you two have all the same classes together."  
  
At that he finally turned to face me. He narrowed his eyes looking at me...like he knew me. Luckily he stopped because it was kind of creeping me out. Having a person stare at you so hard. Already facing him I said 'hello' in English.  
  
"Ohayou" He replied as he bowed towards me and kiss my hand.  
  
"You know how to speak Japanese?" I asked as we walked toward our classes. 'And I was hoping to get away from Japan and everything about it including the language. GREAT' I thought sarcastically and somewhat bitter.  
  
"Hai, I have been to Japan when I was on bussiness and can speak it fairly well." He replied once again is Japanese language.  
  
"If you don't mind can we please just speak in English? I don't mean to be rude but..." I just couldn't continue as I really want to forget the past and move on with my life. Can't be stuck in the past. Don't want to remember things that were just too painful for to bare.   
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
As she thought this a single tear fell down to her cheeks. They already made it to thier class but she had not notice. Once again another tear fell then came more.  
  
Sensing her pain Eriol just remained quiet. He wanted to comfort her for some unknown reason. However he hold himself back. 'Japan must have been lonely for her. As I can see her loneness and her feel her emotions in a mess to try to forget.' He watched as she started to well up inside and let some tears roll down her face.   
  
" I'm sorry Hiiragizawa for breaking down like that. I don't know what gotten over me." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol as she wiped her tears away and just sat down on the nearest chair. 'Past is in the past and my future lies ahead' she reminded herself trying SO hard not to breakdown again.  
  
"It is fine with me. Here you shouldn't wipe with your hands it would make it worst." Eriol said as he handed her a blue cloth. "And you can call me Eriol." He smiled at her trying to make her feel better.  
  
"Thank you, Eriol. You may call me Tomoyo then" She said as she have already taken the cloth and is wiping the rest of her tears away.   
  
Soon the teacher came in. "Hello my name is Mr. Black and you must be the student that came here from Japan." He said to Tomoyo. " When the class starts will you please introduce yourself as because we haven't much exchange students. Which you aare at it could you also talk little about Japan?"  
  
Tomoyo again felt like crying but she just couldn't. She somehow felt she could trust Eriol with her tears but teachers were another. Putting on her best fake smile she nodded. "Sure Mr. Black"  
  
Eriol, which was now sitting at a desk, watched the girl smile. How fake was that he asked himself '...But to other they just couldn't tell. Still why does she seem so familier and that smile, that fake smile. I feel like I have seen it somewhere in this lifetime...But where?'  
  
Soon the bell rang and students entered the room chatting happily. It might have been Tomoyo's first day in High School but somehow the other students seem to know each other well...like they use to go to the same Elementary and JHS and had all the same classes. This made Tomoyo feel sad and lonely again.  
  
"Class please quiet down. We have a student that just came from Japan and she said she would love to come up here to tell her about her life" Mr. Black said twisting the truth. "Tomoyo Daidouji please come up here"  
  
Tomoyo silently made her way to front of the classroom, as all eyes were on her the pressure was on. Now she had to act all happy again. Smiling as best as she can. "Hello my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and I was born in Japan. I like to sing, sew and cook. I live alone as because my father died and my mother is busy with a toy company in Japan. Since she is the CEO. Well Japan is very beautiful andlots of time where I use to live they have all kinds of festivals. It was very carefree there" Tomoyo ended as she walked back into her seats she heard a few whispers that sound like 'She must be rich because her last name is named after a toy company. That company is known all out of the world...So I've heard' (Sounds kind of like Yamazaki) and things like that.  
  
Eriol watched as the girl plopped back into her seat. Now to him she seemed VERY familiar after hearing about how her mother owns toy companies. Letting it go he continue listening to the teacher.  
  
That whole day was about the same. Tomoyo introduced herself in all her classes because she was from Japan and things like that. Eriol kept on wondering how he knew her. Every time she talks about her hometown it made her more and more familiar. At the end of school Tomoyo thanked Eriol again for making her feel better and showing her to her classes.  
  
"It's nothing at all. I hope you feel better. I have to go to the library to look for books. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Eriol said smiling as he walked away.   
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at him. 'He might be somewhat weird but he is nice and I hope that we could be good friends.' With that she headed out the doors of school.Soon she had arrived home. As she entered the house she suddenly remembered that she wanted to visit her next-door neighbors and the owner of the enchanting garden. Setting down her book bag she headed out the door.   
  
When She had arrived on the doorway and having about to ring the bell the door suddenly swung open revealing a tall red hair girl in her teens, about 17 years of age. Shocked Tomoyo jumped back in surprised.  
  
"Hello. Sorry if I had scared you. It's just that my master mostly comes home about this time and I heard foot steps," Said the genki red head girl.  
  
Once her heart was beating the right way again she replied with a sweet smile. "It is alright. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo introduced herself, while holding out her hand for a handshake "I just moved here into the neighborhood and just stopped by to visit"  
  
Shaking Tomoyo's hand she welcomed her and invited Tomoyo for some tea. Without waiting for an answer Nakuru pulled Tomoyo into the gloomy looking house. "Just sit down in the living room somewhere while I get the hot tea." She rushed to the kitchen as Tomoyo sat down in a long red chair that looked VERY familiar. Soon Nakuru came back with a tray that carries two cups of hot tea. Forgetting the weird feeling from the chair Tomoyo got up from the chair to help Nakuru that received her a 'thank you'.  
  
" Sorry if this place is kind of dusty and old looking but we don't get much guests to visit and master like it this way. He's weird, but that is why I idol him." Nakuru said as because she is also weird. 'Of course I love him for being werid. If not I wouldn't be living.' She thought to herself.  
  
"It looks kind of nice like this and thank you for the tea" Tomoyo smiled as she drank her tea.   
  
"So what country did you come from? You don't look like you have been in England for long." Nakuru said as-a-matter-a-factly.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes turned slightly sad but her face remained neutral. Nakuru didn't sense any sadness when she replied 'Japan'. Nakuru was so excited.  
  
"REALLY? I've been to Japan before. Two years ago to be exact. I went with my master on a business trip and I LOVE IT. I just wish that we could've stayed but master wanted to come back England." Suddenly Nakuru became sort of depressed because the only reason he came back to England was for Kaho and yet where was she? She thought bitterly. Sensing Nakuru's sadness she just continuing drinking her tea and said nothing.  
  
While those ladies were having their silence Eriol came home to find his house COMPLETLY peaceful. Eriol was now fearful of what might have happen as because mostly when near the house the door swings open to reveal a genki girl that drags him into the house to try her horrible cooking, which always taste TOO sweet or burnt.  
  
"Ruby Moon? Where are you?" Eriol asked as he headed for the living room. There he saw the red hair girl drinking tea with another girl that was sitting on HIS red chair. (A/N: God that red chair *feels a shiver down my spine* It gives me the creeps...yet I like it. *sweatdrop* I'm weird I know)  
  
  
  
A/N: WAI WAI. So happy. I hope you like this chapter because the next two or three is really... How do I say it? BAD. I'm not good with people talking to one another. So it's going to suck. If you are still with me I hope you stay and review.  
  
  
P.S: I really hope that all of my reviewers for this story will read my one-shot fic named 'It's Too Late' and of course REVIEW!!! 


	6. That Afternoon

Disclaimer: I am poor so I cannot own Card captor Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
Again gomen. I am failing lots of my subjects so I had to cut back of my typing and that include my stories had to come to a sudden halt. Well I'm back and hopefully you will like this chapter and review it. I do allow flames, but I am really sensitive so don't be too harsh or I might cry. Believe it's not a joke.   
  
  
Ok on with the story  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Lessons, Walking and Cooking  
  
  
  
  
"Eriol sorry if I didn't make you anything to eat nor greet you from the doorway but as you can see we have company." Nakuru apologized. Tomoyo setting down the cup stood up from the chair gracefully and turn towards Eriol's direction as Eriol had turned towards her directions too. Nakuru talked to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo Daidouji, I would like you to meet Eriol Hiiragizawa, my KAWAII master" She said getting starry eyed  
  
"We have met and you are right, Nakuru, Eriol is kawaii," Tomoyo said giggling as she saw what looked like a faint blush creeping up Eriol's pale face.  
  
'I have heard compliments before but why am I blushing now? Even just a little' Eriol thought deeply confused. He knew lots of answers to this world but this was one he could not figure out. Soon he had controlled the blushing. He snapped out of his thoughts as a pale delicate hand was waving in front of his face. He saw that the hand belonged to Tomoyo.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. 'Why does it matter to me?'   
  
"I was just...Think" He replied  
  
"Don't worry about master he is usual like that deep in thoughts." Nakuru added. 'Eriol...blushing? I have better leave and not embarrass him any longer before I get punished.' She thought. Gathering the tray and the now empty teacups she told Eriol that she was going to feed Spinel Sun. Trying to exit the room as fast as she can before what she dreaded to hear from him would be said. And it was...  
  
"If you feed sweets to Spinel Sun you will have to clean up after him...AGAIN" Eriol automatic responded. Nakuru groaned giving Eriol a cute pout before leaving the room.  
  
Tomoyo at this point was smiling. 'They are just like brother and sisters. They remind me of...' She refused to finish that thought as sadness swept over her but was soon was on a whole new topic. 'Spinel Sun? Nakuru? Eriol? Where have I heard these names?' She suddenly thought in utter confusion. She knew she heard it somewhere but...where? 'Maybe I should ask Sakura. She knows that somehow I had forgot some things that happened.'  
  
After seeing Nakuru leaving the room Eriol turned back to Tomoyo. He found her deep in thoughts, as if in a trance. In her eyes he saw a mixture of emotions. First there was happiness then it turned into sadness then confusion the back to sad Eriol didn't want to make her come back to earth but he wanted to know what did he owe this pleasure of her presence inside of his house. Since girls in his school go for the mysterious types he was pretty much WANTED. However no girls have ever found out where he lived...Until now. So with the snap of his figures the girl in front of him looked up instantly to meet that deep midnight eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was...thinking" Tomoyo said mimicking what Eriol had said earlier after he was caught staring off to space. 'Now I know how he feels' she thought slightly embarrass for just spacing out on him.  
  
"It's fine. However can I ask you a question? Why are you exactly here for?" Eriol asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"Oh where are my matters? I had moved next door a couple of weeks ago and I just wanted to visit some of my next door neighbors" Tomoyo said feeling oh so sweetly.  
  
"Yes...I remember now. I heard noises next door about last month. They must have been moving stuff in." Eriol mumbled to himself. "Well welcome to the neighborhood. However if I were you I would not try to disturb this neighborhood. As you can tell this is where most rich people lives so lots of business people work here and is VERY cranky." Eriol said as he remembered an incident/encounter he had with one of them.  
  
"I am guessing that you have had experience" Tomoyo chuckled as he saw the little wince on Eriol's face. "Besides I just came to visit this certain house because I saw this garden in the back of your house. I mean people that plant flowers and trees in their back yard don't really seem that bad to me. Ne?"  
  
"You may never know. There was a story I had once read...A guy that owns a garden full of roses. He wears nothing but black. With each rose he gives it to a girl, charms them, then kills them" Eriol responded with intensity. 'It's not a story. It was in one of my dreams and dreams do come true. This one a girl fell in love with him as he fell for her. Still he kills. Soon she finds out, and cried. He was caught after she found out and was arrested for his crime but was released on the day of his love's birthday. Great at least it was somewhat of a happy ending'  
  
(A/N: Sorry I just had to put that in. It has nothing to do with the story but I had read a story like that on fanfic and I just loved it)  
  
"Well are there any roses in your garden?" Tomoyo joked, as he was being too serious. She was about to laugh too but had stopped herself once she saw that look on his face. It scared her. It was cold and distant 'Had he lived it?' She thought all of a sudden getting a sick feeling but it soon left her. Deciding to break the deep tension she asked "Can you show me the garden now?" Tomoyo asked, whining and her eyes pleading.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to show you around my garden. The one I worked so hard in. However I don't think I can since I have to cook dinner and then finish my homework" Eriol said with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
"Isn't that what Nakuru's for? She is a servant is she not?" Tomoyo asked confused.   
  
Eriol just chuckled. "Not really. Nakuru is more like someone I can talk to not boss around. I need someone to confine in. Besides she is always so cheerful so it is nice having her around. However I don't trust Nakuru's cooking. It has always been TOO sweet or burnt down to coal. If she does help it would all be a mess. Take note: keep her away from the kitchen when cooking unless you want food to blow up in your face." Eriol conclude. Indeed it was great advice as because on a cue there was a loud *BOOM* noise coming from the kitchen.  
  
Eriol rushed toward the kitchen and entered the smoked up room. Tomoyo who was right behind Eriol had crashed into him because he came to a sudden halt. Tomoyo not having much balance fell backwards and fell to the cold hard floor.  
  
"Yes I see now..." Tomoyo mumbled to herself as she got of the floor. 'WOW. She REALLY needs cooking lessons. I didn't even do that bad on the first day of training to become a great cook. Well I did have the best teachers for that. Thanks to mother.'  
  
"Nakuru where are you?" Eriol asked as he tried to fine his way in the fogged up place.   
  
"Hehehe sorry Eriol. I forgot I was cooking something" Nakuru replied sheepishly. Tomoyo again couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Nakuru, Eriol was right about you. You can't cook" Tomoyo said out loud. She just couldn't help herself to stop. However she regret it once she heard a little sob come out of Nakuru. "Nakuru I was kidding. You're not that bad. How about I teach you how to cook? Huh? Please don't cry. It's sad seeing someone older than me cry" (A/N: The poor girl. And I mean Tomoyo. Her having to stop a grown woman from crying AND teach her how to cook?)  
  
Around that point the fog had lift and out the windows that were open. So she saw Nakuru's happy face as Tomoyo said to help her with her cooking skills.  
  
"Really? YEAH!!!" Nakuru said running to Tomoyo and giving her a big bear hug. Squeezing the life of poor Tomoyo. Luckily Eriol came to her rescue.  
  
"Nakuru put Tomoyo down. Your cutting off her air supply." Nakuru instantly let go of the girl with the purple face. (A/N: At least she matches her hair and eyes now. lolz. Kidding) "Nakuru I will be showing Tomoyo around the garden and later come back and cook dinner. Tomoyo would be our guest for tonight and would be helping me cook so stay out of the kitchen." He added as he turned back to Tomoyo and held a hand for hers. Tomoyo was gladly to accept.  
  
As the two touched each other they felt sparks of some kind but they both ignored it. However they are both in love with someone else.  
  
~The Garden~  
  
Once they were out in the garden Tomoyo suddenly wondered why?   
  
'Why? Why am I so use to this mere stranger? I just met him and Nakuru today but...What is it? I haven't met him before and he hasn't met me. Yet I feel like I know him but how is that possible?' Her mind complained. She was confused. How did she feel like she knew him but had not even met him for even a whole day? That would be Impossible. Right?  
  
Eriol on the other hand was having just about the same thoughts. He felt so close to her yet how come he doesn't know her? She looks, sounds, just everything about her seems familiar. Maybe he had met her in another lifetime. Maybe he met her in Clow Reed's lifetime. He kept thinking as they walked absent mindly towards the Plum Blossom Tree. (A/N: Forgot to mention I don't know if plum blossoms really grows on trees)  
  
Tomoyo was the first one to snap out of it. She took around her scenery. In front of her she was facing the same tree she had walked towards to that summer's day. 'How did we suddenly get here?' She had wondered. To her the walk towards that certain place from the house seemed just like seconds.  
  
Around that time, Eriol had also snapped out of his intense thoughts as he too faces the scenery of his favorite place. Turning to face Tomoyo he saw her face filled with shocked, confusion and a twist of guilt?   
  
Tomoyo suddenly felt like someone was staring at her. She turned around to face the person who was still holding her hand and was looking at her...staring at her. She felt so exposed. The way he was looking so intense so...CREEPY.  
  
"I did not mean to stare. I'm sorry." Eriol apologized as Tomoyo could have thought he was reading her mind. She nodded in says of apology accepted as continue to stare at the tree.  
  
"This is the same tree that I came to when I entered the garden. Why?" Tomoyo mumbled quietly to herself but the wind somehow carried the message to Eriol.  
  
"What?" Eriol asked Tomoyo. 'What did she say?'  
  
"Well..." Tomoyo said as she began telling her why she had known about the garden as it seemed to be really good at hiding and that she somehow ended up standing in front of the very same tree they were looking at right this moment.  
  
"So that was you." Eriol mumbled as he suddenly remembered what had happen a week or so ago. 'It is the same. I felt like I knew her then and I only took a glimpse of her flowing hair. Now before I knew she was the same girl I had the same feeling. Why? I should know these things, I am the half reincarnation of Clow Reed after all.' Eriol thought. He had never been so confused before but this. He was stumped.  
  
"You saw me?" Tomoyo asked surprised. She had hope no one had seen her and even if he did. Why didn't he come down and scolded her for entering his property?  
  
"Yes, but just a small glimpse before the sound of the kitchen being ripped apart. When I turned back to face that girl she was gone. Now tell me how did you get out of here so fast?" Eriol asked suddenly amused. This garden was quite big and the tree was in the middle of it. It would have taken a while just to get out of sight from the view of Eriol, but indeed that happened.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue." Tomoyo said truthfully. She just remembers her snapping out of that trance and like in a speed of light she had arrived home. Where it was safe. "Is there any story behind this tree? A past that got me so entranced by it?"  
  
"Not really. The only thing I know about this tree is that it's my favorite place to relax. This is where I sit to get away from Nakuru and my cat Spinel when they suddenly go drunk with sweets." Eriol said giving a light chuckle. 'And how true it is.' He added silently.  
  
"Oh how nice. It does look very beautiful and peaceful here." Tomoyo agreed. Taking a look at her watch she had realize it was getting late. "Look at the time. We had been out here so long and I haven't even notice. We will just have to finish touring the garden some other time." She said as she dragged Eriol back into the house so they can cook dinner.  
  
~Inside The House~  
  
They had entered the kitchen and started cooking dinner. They hadn't talked much. It was an uncomfortable silence as they both started cooking two of the dishes and the rice. (A/N: Okay I don't know much about cooking I just eat it.) By the time they were done Nakuru was VERY impatient. It had been about 8:30 when they were all set.  
  
"Wow. It smells really good." Nakuru complimented to the two of them as Tomoyo set the last dish on the table.  
  
"Thank you" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Let us eat" Eriol said as they ate white rice with dishes such as chicken, fish, beef with broccoli, and Tomoyo's personal favorite, sushi. (A/N: Okay the first 3 dishes was what I mostly eat for dinner and the sushi I just wanted to put in something I know Tomoyo would like. I read in my comic book about CCS that her favorite is sushi and...Buckwheat noodles?)  
  
"Mmm. Tomoyo these sushi you made is really good and the fish too." Nakuru complimented again, as she stuffed more food into her face. "Yours not so bad master" She added still chopping away her food.  
  
"I think your cooking is really good Eriol. Nakuru must have just ate your cooking a lot that's all" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm sure" Eriol raised an eyebrow watching his guardian eat so unladylike. Even thought Nakuru isn't really a he or a she, she dressing like a girl people MIGHT just think she is. So where are the manners?  
  
"So where is your cat Spinel?" Tomoyo asked trying to make conversation. She then started to ask herself again 'that name. Why?' She thought. Spinel, Spinel. The name Eriol was REALLY familiar too and so was Nakuru. However since she couldn't figure how all those three names click in the back of her mind she decided it was nothing.  
  
"Spinel doesn't like to come down from my studies. Besides Nakuru is down here" Eriol explained.  
  
"Oh I see." Tomoyo said as she began to eat again.  
  
Silent  
  
That is what filled the room.  
  
Silence was what happened until they were done with that lovely dinner.  
  
When they were all done Nakuru went into the kitchen with the empty dishes and began to wash it.  
  
"I had a nice time today. I hope I can see the rest of the garden someday." Tomoyo said as she head out the door.  
  
"Yes I hope so too. In addition you still have a promise with Nakuru about helping her cook." Eriol added rather amused 'REALLY the poor thing'  
  
"Well I guess this is good night. I will see you in school" Tomoyo said heading out the door.  
  
"Wait. I'll walk you home" Eriol said as he hurried after her.  
  
"No need. I like next door. I doubt anything would happen to me." Tomoyo protested  
  
"Still. Being the gentlemen that I am. I insist" Eriol replied "AND I won't take 'no' for an answer"   
  
"No use in arguing then. Let us go" Tomoyo said as she gave in.  
  
Once they were at Tomoyo's front door Eriol bend down on one knee and gave Tomoyo a kiss on her hand.  
  
(A/N: Eriol did that to Sakura in the episode with the bear.)  
  
"Goodnight" Eriol said walking away  
  
Tomoyo just stared at him. What was THAT for? She asked herself. She had felt so giddy when he did that it sent shivers down her spine. She walked into her dark deserted house and took a cold shower to keep her from thinking about his soft lips on her pale hands.  
  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if this seems stupid, but I really suck with having large spelling and stuff. The pressure. Anyways review. The next chapter is going to progress the same way. Slow. 


	7. Aya Masuka

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I wish I owned Eriol and Tomoyo, but I don't.  
  
  
  
Again if I took too long...SORRY. It's just that I got my report card...It wasn't good at all, so I had to work on my grade. Besides that I wanted to finish other at least two chapters before posting another one up, but I had worked on the chapters in school when I have no class. The problem is that I can't remember what I wrote at home, besides 40 mins to type is not enough. I really need a floppy so I can copy it and update it on my computer.  
  
  
Enough blabbing and get on with the story  
  
P.S: I really didn't like the last and this chapter. It sounds all wrong. Oh well, I hate typing over or just deleting it all together so I'll leave it.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Aya Masuka  
  
  
As days went by Eriol had showed Tomoyo the rest of his garden. She was amazed at how many flowers there were. She loved the way they smell, so peaceful. The trees were gorgeous they were all in full bloom somehow. All of them are tall and strong. As for Tomoyo cooking lessons with Nakuru, Tomoyo had only gotten thru three lessons with her. Now it's neither as sugary nor salty as before, but still needed LOTS of improvement.  
  
*~*  
  
Tomoyo was walking to her class early like usual. She was trying to get to class earlier then the blue haired boy for once.  
  
"Ah!" Tomoyo said as she bumped into a person. The other person caught her by her wrist and pulled her towards making her not fall.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" A boy around her age asked. He has hair that are dark red and that were as messy as Syaoran's, and green eyes like Sakura's.   
  
"I'm fine thank you." She said looking into his sparkling eyes. They were JUST like Sakura's.  
  
"That's good." He said smiling showing his cute dimples and pearling white teeth.  
  
"Hello my name is Tomoyo Daidouji." She said holding out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Tomoyo. My name is Aya Masuka." He said taking her hand and shaking it. (A/N: The first name is from another Japanese show 'Weiss Kreuz'. Aya is really a girls' name but this guy took his sister's name in honor of her. The last name I don't know where I got it. I think it was because it rhymed)  
  
"It's good to meet you too. Well I better be going to class" She waved him goodbye and ran towards her class.  
  
'She is kawaii. No wonder Hiiragizawa loves her. I'm going to love this job' He said as he hurried to the main office. (A/N: YAY I got a villain. lolz)  
  
~In The Classroom~  
  
  
"Ohayo." Tomoyo said as she entered her first period class. There she found Eriol sitting at his seat reading a rather thick looking book. Only he and Tomoyo were in the class. She took her seat that was in front of Eriol.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo" Eriol replied as he looked up from his book. "Are you going to come over to the house so we can have Nakuru burn down the kitchen again?" He half joked  
  
"For your information Mr. Hiiragizawa, Nakuru is doing very well and besides that only happen once." She said holding up her index finger up. "And it was her first lesson too. Another thing at least it wasn't the whole house that burned down." She countered with a know-it-all smirk.  
  
The funniest thing was they have been at these counter backs for a while. They somehow got to be good friends like that. One would make a point while the other replies back making a better point. It was fun for them. They had no social life and they didn't care...much.  
  
Before the reincarnation gets to bite back the teacher came in and greeted them. Of course they greeted back in the sweet innocent polity way they always do.  
  
Soon the whole class had entered and the bell had rung. In the middle of the lesson there was a knock on the door and came in the guy named Aya. He held a paper and the teacher nodded. The teacher introduced him as he was looking around for a certain purple-eyed beauty. He spotted her and then behind her he then saw Eriol. 'This is going to be a little harder than I thought. How can they not remember their love and still stick like glue?' He thought bitterly as he gave glares toward the blue-haired boy. (A/N: Just like Syaoran too.)  
  
Eriol who was busy writing down notes and reading over them felt someone trying to burn a hole through him. He looked up at the front of the classroom. He saw what surprisingly a boy that was like a mix of his 'cute little descendent', Li Syaoran and his heir, Sakura. By the way he was looking at him he knew that that red hair boy's temper was just like Syaoran's. And it was not a good thing.  
  
Tomoyo, the girl that is so observant had noticed the tension of the look Aya was giving Eriol. She wondered why the red haired boy was giving death glares to Eriol, but soon forgot it as Aya was assigned a seat next to a snobby cheerleader and the lesson drove on in boredom.  
  
When the bell had rung for passing Aya packed up his things and walked towards Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo can I walk you to your next class?" He asked once he was at her desk.  
  
"Thank you." She replied as she took 3 books from her desk and balanced it.  
  
"Here let me carry those for you." Aya said as he took the thousand-ton text.   
  
'He is so sweet.' Tomoyo thought as she followed him.  
  
Eriol who was in back of Tomoyo saw the whole scene and somehow feeling a tint of something he thought or would ever feel. He just doesn't know what it was.  
  
Surprisingly Aya had all the classes Tomoyo had. He being the sweet gentlemen that he was did the same thing every period...Carrying Tomoyo's things and walking her to all her classes.  
  
  
~After School~  
  
  
"I can't thank you enough for helping me carry my books. I really could have mange though." Tomoyo said as Aya and her walked out of the 'Building of Hell'.  
  
"It was my pleasure to walk such a lovely lady to her classes. I know that you could of, but I would really like to get to know you better." Aya replied with a smile as he flirted his way into Tomoyo's heart.  
  
Eriol on the other hand was watching the whole time. All those times that Aya was flirting at his friend. He knew that this new guy was not good news. He might have not known Tomoyo for that long, but still she was his friend and he didn't want her hanging out or more likely dating a guy that was bad. And Aya is bad. He can tell. It's in him. So while Aya was doing his thing with Tomoyo he interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but I was wondering if you were going to go to my house today, Tomoyo? I mean you said that you were going to help Nakuru today so if you want I'll walk you?" Eriol said calmly as he was trying so hard not to so a smirk as he felt Aya giving him another death glare.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to go today." Tomoyo replied to Eriol's question and turned back to Aya. "I'm sorry I have to go. I will talk to you some other time." She looked at him one last time as she left with Eriol.  
  
When they were out of site of the gentlemen like boy Tomoyo thanked Eriol.  
  
"What for?" He asked nonchalantly  
  
"For dragging me away from Aya. He is a big flirt. I wanted to go before he talked anymore, but he just wouldn't let me talk." Tomoyo replied gratefully.  
  
"I misjudged you. I thought you liked that flirtatious guy. I misjudging a character is not likely so you must be one of a kind." Eriol said charmingly.  
  
"You are flirting too you know?" Tomoyo asked with a laugh. As observant as she was a little color of light pink entered her way towards her cheeks.  
  
"It's in my nature." Was his replied as they had entered the reincarnation's house.  
  
There they were greeted with nice big bear hugs that Nakuru gave especially to them.  
  
"Tomoyo finally you are here. I want to bake a cake this time. PLEASE." Begged the red haired lass.  
  
"Okay. Let us get started." Tomoyo said as she was dragged into the kitchen.  
  
"Ladies do you want my help? I mean Nakuru might put too much sugar on it so I should supervise." Eriol offered with an innocent smile.  
  
"YAY Master is going to help. Now I definitely can't blow up the kitchen." Nakuru exclaimed happily as she bounced into the kitchen. (A/N: At least she is thinking positive)  
  
  
They soon got started on the cake. Nakuru decided to bake a pineapple upside down cake. (A/N: My friend taught me how to bake this cake so this is the only recipe for cake I know of.)  
  
"Where is the flour?" Eriol asked as he got started. Nakuru who was right next to the flour gave the bag to Eriol, but not after spilling half of it on her master.  
  
"The flour is in the bag and on you." Came Tomoyo's smart reply as she started to giggle by the white-haired Eriol.  
  
"I have somehow got to notice that." Eriol said as he shook his head making the kitchen a nice fogged up look.  
  
"Do you guys have all the ingredients for this recipe?" Tomoyo asked looking at all the cabinets for pineapple and cherries to put in the center of the pineapple.  
  
"Yes I'm positive." Eriol said. "Besides with Nakuru around you would find every thing that has to do with sweet stuff."   
  
"Well I don't know Eriol. I think I used up all the brown sugar for a experiment I was doing." Nakuru said as she took out the eggs from the fridge.  
  
"I'll go buy it." Tomoyo volunteered as she took off her apron and headed out the door. (A/N: The god darn brown sugar. My friend and me couldn't find the brown sugar and we had to go at 10 at night to get some.)  
  
The store was about 2 blocks away so she walked instead of calling for her driver. She rather has walked anyways. The scenery was just magnificent. With the look of an orange color sky as the sun was going down and night coming up. Breathe taking.  
  
Tomoyo walked into the isles of the grocery store. She made her way towards the left where she found what she needed. Going on the line she got bumped by some crazed old lady that just loved to get her ass kicked. (A/N: Again my experienced only it was on the bus. Today I was coming home from school on the bus and a old lady was sitting in the front and the other seat next to her was empty and I said excuse me and before I finished my sentence she started kicking me and hitting me with her cane. She got up pushed anyone near her and spooking in front of the bus some curses. What a grumpy old lady. I was cursing her back in Japanese and Chinese since she got on my nerves. Anyways back to the story.) As she got pushed she hit the guy in front of her.  
  
"Sorry." Tomoyo said as she was looking at the lady who pushed her go into the crowd doing the same thing.  
  
"You know we have got to stop meeting like this." Came the voice of the person she bumped into.  
  
Tomoyo turned back to the person and came face to face with the beautiful emerald eyes. 'It looks so much like Sakura's.' She thought sadly as she smiled through her sadness.  
  
"Aya, What brings you here?" Tomoyo asked as she moved they moved forward.  
  
"This is a market so I came here to buy groceries." Aya replied jokingly. "How about you why are you here? Weren't that Hiiragizawa guy asking you to come over his house for something? He asked bitterly and not even trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.  
  
Tomoyo didn't like him saying that towards her friend. Mostly if this friend was the only friend you have really gotten to know in England. Still she was not the one to make bad conversations. "Oh me? I just came here to buy brown sugar." She said as she raised the bag towards his face to show that it was indeed that. "I need it because me and Eriol were baking a cake and he somehow couldn't find the brown sugar so here I am." She replied as she moved more forward down the long line.  
  
Soon they were at the beginning of the line. They paid for their groceries and headed out the sliding doors.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Aya said as he tries to take her bag so he can carry it.  
  
"Thank you very much, but Eriol's house isn't that far away. I am sure I can mange a bag of sugar." Tomoyo replied swiftly. She just didn't like him. There was something about him that was just unraveling.   
  
When Tomoyo arrived back at the house Eriol opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo said as he took the bag from her and they headed back for the kitchen.   
  
"What took you so long?" Nakuru said worriedly. "I was going to ask Eriol to go after you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I ran into an acquaintance" Tomoyo replied. Since now everything was set all they needed to do was spread the brown sugar on the pan.  
  
"Was it Aya?" Eriol budded in.  
  
"Yes it was. He wanted to walk me home." Tomoyo smiled sweetly.  
  
"Who is Aya?" A confused Nakuru asked. 'I hope it isn't anyone that likes Tomoyo. I would like it if Tomoyo would be our Mistress. I wish Master wasn't engaged to Kaho. Tomoyo and Eriol makes such a nice couple.' She thought dreamily. (A/N: I am beginning to like that word. Dreamily *sigh*)  
  
"A new classmate. He is rather flirtatious don't you think Tomoyo?" Eriol joked with a little smirk.  
  
"Can we just bake the cake?" Tomoyo asked ignoring Eriol's question.  
  
"Well all you had to do was put the pineapple and cherry on top and we can put it into the oven." Eriol said as he took the jar of cherry and tried to open it. "I don't get why jars have to be sealed this shut." Eriol whined.  
  
"Here give it to me." Tomoyo said as she snatched the jar from Eriol's hand and turned it. The pop opened and Eriol muttered something under his breath. Tomoyo and Nakuru laughed.  
  
Finally after about 30 minutes the cake was done and it was great. Okay maybe a little too sweet because Nakuru had added extra brown sugar when Tomoyo and Eriol weren't looking. (A/N: Well me and my friend bought the brown sugar, but it was as hard as a rock so we used knives and stuff to spread it. The bad thing was we added too much. HEHE. Oh well it made it better. SUGAR!!! @. @)  
  
"Mmm. This is good. Can I give some to Suppi upstairs?" Nakuru said after she tried a piece of the cake.  
  
"Sugar." Was all Eriol said. In other words he meant 'NO'.  
  
"You know I still haven't seen your cat yet. Can't you bring him down? I love animals." Tomoyo asked. She really wanted to know how does a cat not like sugar. I mean doesn't cat eat anything?  
  
"Maybe some other time." Eriol replied calmly. He took a look at his watch. "Don't you have to go home soon? You said something earlier about calling a friend."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Oh yeah." She mumbled. "Well then goodbye." Tomoyo said as she took of her apron and headed out with Eriol.  
  
Since the first time Eriol walked her home they had always done this. Eriol walked Tomoyo to her front door and gave her a kiss on her hand. They said there fairwells and left.  
  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
  
  
A/N: That is it for this chapter. I REALLY can't do mush. I can do drama, but not those feelings you get when your friend hugs you and you feel different and stuff. *sigh* The chapter up next is the arrival of Sakura and Syaoran. Sorry to say I want to get this over with so I'll skip with time a lot. I don't know how much chapters will I end this story with, but I'm pretty sure it's around 14 or so. If I am bored and got new ideas I might write a seqeul. So all of you people out there review my fic and don't think that I wanted to wait for a certain amont of reviews to get chapters up because it's not. I don't care about how much reviews there are, but I do care about how they say my story is nice, sweet, those kind of things.  
  
  
KyteAura 


	8. Arrival Of Memories

Disclaimer: Do not sue for something I did not think of. In other words: I do not own Card captors. Besides a 15 year old that is poor can't own anything as good as that, Ne?  
  
  
  
I have no idea what to write so I will just skip to the part where Sakura comes in. That means you just might find out what happen to Tomoyo. Or I can just leave it till the next chapter. I don't know. I'm not mean so I will try to squeeze that information in maybe half of it? Fair enough?  
  
  
  
By: KyteAura  
  
Chapter 8: Arrival of Memories  
  
  
  
When Tomoyo entered her house she ran up to her master bedroom and land of her queen size bed. She had decided to call Sakura. Tomoyo hadn't called that green-eyed goddess since the beginning of school. She misses hearing that sweet energetic voice, but she knew that Sakura is mostly out with Syaoran.  
  
'Just hope she is home.' Tomoyo thought as the phone started ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking." Came an out of breath voice on the other line.  
  
"Sakura its Tomoyo. Sorry I haven't called in a while I was busy." Tomoyo said dully. 'Wow I can't even think of anything to lie of? That was the best you can do Daidouji? 'I was busy'?' She thought stupidly to herself.  
  
"Tomoyo I am so glad you have called. I wonder if you have made any friends yet?" Sakura asked over the phone. It is already in the middle of December and being the sweet kind Tomoyo she must have gotten about the whole school population to befriend her.  
  
Tomoyo didn't know what to say. She had made friends. Eriol and Nakuru, but should she tell Sakura? No she thought she doesn't have to know everything going on in my life.  
  
"Yes, but non of them can compare to you Sakura. I just see them as my classmates not anyone that can call my close friend'' Tomoyo said with a tint of sadness. How can she tell her best friend that she had befriend a guy that was as smart as her and as beautiful as a goddess? Indeed he is beautiful. Not many men can look that cute. Hell he probably looked better then half the snobby girls in her whole school.  
  
Why was she thinking that way of him? She didn't know. They had become like best friends and she enjoyed it so much maybe too much. I mean she is supposed to be faithful to her best friend, but things are not going that way.  
  
"Tomoyo I know that you miss me and I have missed you too, but shouldn't you just get friends you can talk with? Maybe not someone to talk secrets about, but just someone to fill your time." Sakura said sadly over the phone. She knew that Tomoyo just wanted to wallow in her self-pity for something she can never have. Yes Sakura knew that Tomoyo loved her more than a friend, but how can you tell someone that you have known for life that you don't love her that way?  
  
Tomoyo was now really guilty. She had lied to her best friend because of some guy who is just a friend. 'Eriol is not as important as Sakura.' Tomoyo thought, but the other half thought. 'He is not? Are you sure? Are you positive' that part taunted making her more confused than ever.  
  
"I know. Sakura I have to go homework and everything. I will see you soon." Tomoyo said calmly. Sakura said he goodbye. Tomoyo hanged up the phone and lied down on her bed and just stared at the pinkish-white ceiling.  
  
'Why is it I can't tell Sakura about Eriol? I mean Eriol knows that my best friend is going to come over in winter break. So I should tell Sakura about Eriol, right? Eriol invited me to have a Christmas party because he and Nakuru want to meet my best friend and her boyfriend, Syaoran.' Tomoyo thought frustrated with the whole situation. Still confused with her thoughts she slowly drifted off to an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Today was the day. Sakura and Syaoran were arriving already. Can anyone believe that Tomoyo had lived her life without Sakura for about six months? Not including two phone conversations. Besides those had ended short.  
  
Tomoyo had already told Eriol that they were coming (A/N: Not including their names in this). She also told him that her best friend believed that she has no real friends. Eriol of course questioned her why she didn't just say that she made friends? Tomoyo didn't know either so how can she tell him why? And that was what she told him. She told him she didn't know why.  
  
Eriol understood. Kaho had called a few times to check on Eriol and his guardians. She also asked if he met any new friends in school. He had said 'no' and kept Tomoyo a secret. This was new for him too. To lie to someone who is everything to him. Besides Tomoyo didn't know anything about him as much as Kaho did. Not including him being engaged to the older women, but him being a magical being the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed.  
  
They both didn't know why they were being so secretive. There was no reason for that right? Still they didn't tell the ones they love about the other. (A/N: This sounds like one weird affair, Ne?)  
  
  
"Your leaving to pick them up now right?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo was over visiting his garden again. She had been there since early that morning. Eriol had just walked up to her. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and nodded.  
  
"I'm going soon I just needed some peace and quite till they arrive. This is my favorite place to relax and you know it." Tomoyo said in a sad voice.  
  
"Yes I know because we have really good taste. I too like to relax here. What I don't get is why the sadness? She is your best friend is she not? Then aren't you suppose to jump with joy knowing someone is visiting you all the way from Japan?" Eriol asked. He suspected that Tomoyo had loved either her best friend or her best friend's boyfriend as because she is this sad that they are coming.  
  
"Nothing very important." Tomoyo said before changing into one of her masks. "Do I look happy?"  
  
"To me no, but to others?" Eriol said nodding sadly.  
  
It is amazing what 6 months can do to two people that have never met. They seem like they knew each other since the dawn of time. They seem like the best of friends that knew each other's secret. Knew how the other is even if the whole wide world doesn't. That was how close they had become.  
  
But still they had secrets that neither had really admitted to each other. One as why did she leave her hometown? The other is why is he so smart and wise for a 14 year old? They knew that the other had secrets that is so deep that not anyone can trust. So they just kept quite. They were not the one to ask improper questions to the other.  
  
"Thank you. I will see you in a few days for the dinner party." Tomoyo said as she got up from her spot.  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" Eriol asked as she called her driver to drive her to the airport and pick them up. Their flight lands at about 11 am and the time was already 10:30. She was going to run late, but she did not care. She needed some more time to think.  
  
"That a classmate had invited me for a dinner party and that they are included." She replied as she hanged up the phone. Soon enough there was a honk in front of the reincarnation's house. "Bye.'' Tomoyo said walking away from him.  
  
"Good luck." Eriol shouted a little so she can here her.   
  
"I'll need it." Was heard as Tomoyo got out of sight from Eriol and exited the garden. 'Will I ever. I hope I won't let my mask slip.' Tomoyo thought bitterly when she arrival inside her limo. 'If I ever need to be away from those two I know I can go to Eriol's house.' Tomoyo thought gratefully.  
  
  
~Airport~  
  
  
'Where is she?' Sakura thought as she looked around for anyone with purple hair and pale skin. 'She should have been here by now.' She was worried for her best friend. Out of her whole life she had known Tomoyo to be always early and never late.  
  
"Have you found her yet?" Sakura asked a cute messy haired lad to her left.  
  
"Iie. Do you think she forgot that we were arriving today?" The amber eyed asked his cherry blossom. He was also getting a little jumpy. It just wasn't like Tomoyo at all to come late, mostly if it has something to do with Sakura.  
  
Before Sakura could answer his question someone from a distance called her name. She looked around and found the purple hair lass running towards her. Sakura smiled at her and began to run to her also.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura screamed as she got a hold of her best friend and bear hugged her. Tomoyo laughed that sweet laugh.  
  
"I have missed you and you too Syaoran." Tomoyo smiled through her sadness as Syaoran walked slowly over to the girls. 'Why couldn't he have gotten sick or something? I want to spend sometime with Sakura before she goes back and I can't really do it with him around.' Tomoyo thought bitterly. It was not in her to think such thoughts, but at least she hadn't said it out loud.  
  
Syaoran nodded and gave Tomoyo a quick hug that surprised her. Syaoran was not the kind of person to give anyone a hug in public, but Sakura had her way. Her puppy eyes did it. Who could resist it? Not him.  
  
"Well come on let us go to the limo." Tomoyo said as she took one of Sakura's bags and headed off to the sliding doors. Sakura and Syaoran picked up their stuff and followed Tomoyo outside.  
  
  
On the way towards Tomoyo's house the car suddenly came to a sudden halt. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran had to hang on to something as not to go crashing towards the front.  
  
"What was that?" They asked in unison as the driver opened the shield that block the driver from hearing anything in the back.  
  
"I am sorry Ms. Daidouji, but it seemed like a guy was running across the street when the light was green. I had to come to pull the brakes." He explained sacredly. The Daidouji family is known of their strictness so he was afraid that he might make the Mistress mad.  
  
"It is alright Jason." Tomoyo said sweetly. "Now did we hit that guy?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"No we didn't." Jason said as Tomoyo and the rest got out of the limo to see Aya sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"Aya I am so sorry are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she kneed down next to him and check his head.  
  
"No it's okay. I am fine I think I just got a little bump on my head that is all, Tomoyo." Aya said as Tomoyo helped him up from the floor.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran had thought in unison 'Who is he to Tomoyo?'  
  
"Are you sure you don't need a doctor anything?" Tomoyo asked frightened that she might get sued or her driver for that matter. She really didn't care for Aya's welfare. Since the time of his arrival he had been trying so hard to get her to like him. He flirts and it annoys her to the end.  
  
"I am fine. I guess getting almost run over by a limo got its advantages." The green eyed red head said back to his cheesy pick up lines.  
  
'When will this guy quit?' Tomoyo thought going back to her sour mood. But that soon end as she remembered that Sakura and Syaoran was they're looking at them with curiosity in their eyes.  
  
"He is a classmate." Tomoyo said sweetly though her annoyance to the red head. "And nothing more." She added as they looked at her search for more answer then 'classmate'.  
  
'Why is it when someone flirts with me Sakura think that I like them back for some reason?' Tomoyo asked herself. She has no idea maybe it was because Tomoyo had never dated and Sakura saw it as a chance to get a boyfriend. But she didn't want a boyfriend she wanted a girlfriend. The girls name, Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
  
As Aya was busy flirting his ass off, Sakura had been extra worried for Tomoyo. She knew that Aya was someone that is up to something and it was not good. She can feel it. Sakura had looked at Tomoyo that way to ask if he was something more then a classmate because what had happen about two years ago. It was heart breaking it was so unfair. She didn't want her best friend like that ever again.  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home after going to Twin Bells. It was the beginning of summer and well ladies go shopping. Sakura and Syaoran had been dating after the whole incident of the Void. Tomoyo, she had found love also. She found love in a certain azure-eyed and midnight dark hair boy. In other words, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Since Sakura and Syaoran had been dating Tomoyo felt left out until Eriol had came back to Japan. It had almost been a year since Eriol and Tomoyo had become really close. Eriol with his flirting had flirted right into Tomoyo's lonely heart. He was just there for her when she was depressing about Sakura. Eriol had known everything along time ago and had confronted Tomoyo about it. She cried on him. Now she had moved on and fell in love with the charming reincarnation.  
  
Sakura knew about Tomoyo's newfound love of the old master of the Clow Cards. Even if Tomoyo didn't want her to know she knew. I guess you can see other people that are meant to be, but just not yourself. She was dense enough to not have known about Syaoran's love for her so long ago. The thing was Sakura knew that Eriol had fallen for her best friend too, but couldn't admit it as because he was engaged to her old teacher, Ms. Mizuki.  
  
They were walking home when Eriol appeared out of thin air. Something didn't seem right and they knew it. He looked different, but couldn't put their finger on it.  
  
"Sakura can I talk to Daidouji, please? Eriol said with a tint of coldness. He had never shown any signs of being rude, but here he was ice cold. Another thing was notice Eriol had always called Tomoyo by her first name since they had became so close, but he just called her by her last name making her wince.  
  
"Eriol are you okay? You seem a little mad." Sakura said worriedly as Eriol glared at them both like Syaoran had done when he first came.  
  
"I am fine now can I talk to Daidouji alone? Eriol asked losing his patience.  
  
Sakura nodded meekly and looked at Tomoyo before she ran off hiding so she can hear the conversation.  
  
"Um so Eriol what is it that you need to talk about?" Tomoyo asked feverously. She was neither clearly not liking Eriol's tone nor the coldness of his face.  
  
"I know you like me." Eriol said straight forward. Tomoyo tried to control her blush, but to no avail. Eriol continued on.  
  
"To tell you the truth Daidouji I don't really like you. You know that I am in love with Kaho. She is the only one I will ever love. We are destined so you can just forget about it. Besides me and my fiancée are going back to England so we can get married and live together." Eriol finished not giving a damn how Tomoyo's heart was ripping apart as he said it so cold. So not like him.  
  
"I know that you and Kaho are engaged that is why I didn't tell you my feelings and as for you going to England I hope that you will have a good life with her." Tomoyo screamed as tears were gushing out of her eyes one by one. She was not the kind of person to neither scream nor start breaking into tears, but this was one heartbreaking scene.  
  
Sakura was just hiding behind the bushes looking absolutely shocked. She felt so sorry for Tomoyo. She had loved, but it was not returned. And he said it so unlike him.  
  
Sakura ran up to her best friend and took her away from the happy looking Eriol. He had made her feel so much pain and he was happy? This was so unlike Eriol. But he didn't cast a spell on himself to make Tomoyo feel so unloved. Something happened, but what? She would think about it later right now Tomoyo needed to get though her heartbreak. Sakura was afraid that this much pain could make people do things so unlike them. 'Like suicide?' Sakura shook her head. No Tomoyo would never...  
  
They had arrival at the Kinomoto Residence and were now that Sakura's room. Touya and Yukito was knocking downstairs when they found Tomoyo and Sakura walking towards her room. They knew that something was wrong so they just kept on doing what they were doing. Kero who was playing his video had shut his game after seeing the crying Tomoyo.  
  
"The pain." Tomoyo kept on repeating as she was holding her chest on where her heart was. "I feel so much pain. My heart is twisting and turning. It won't stop. The pain." She whispered sadly. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't be dying inside when the person you loved the most had said things like what Eriol had said to Tomoyo. Who? No one.  
  
All Sakura could do was look at Tomoyo the girls who's heart shattered into billons and billons of pieces. This was the ultimate pain…a broken heart. Sakura now felt tears rolling down from her beautiful eyes. She couldn't help it her best friend was in love and now broken. Lost. She hugged her and cried with her.  
  
"Why was he so harsh? Why was he so cold?" Tomoyo whispered so low as she was tried from so much crying.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know." Sakura whispered back as the lone lass finally feel asleep after an hour of crying in pain. Pain so much pain. How can fate be so cruel?  
  
Kero had finally spoken up after staying quite for a whole hour waiting for the time to speak.  
  
"Sakura what happened to Tomoyo?" The yellow stuffed animal asked looking at Tomoyo's sleeping form. Tears were still coming out of her eyes even if she was asleep. It was so heartbreaking.   
  
Sakura told her what happen and kero suddenly turned to Cerberus. "Kero what are you doing?" Sakura asked quite as not to wake up the poor girl.  
  
"I am going to burn that reincarnation in to dust." The lion form said in rage. Kero loved Tomoyo like he was her own Mistress and after what Eriol had done I think everyone would agree to kill him. Tomoyo was unselfish and loved by all. No one could hate her.  
  
"He does have magic kero he will only use it against you." Sakura said trying to calm the loin. Sakura herself wanted to hurt him, but Tomoyo needed her to be there when she wakes up. Besides even if Eriol had hurt her so Tomoyo would never wish pain among him. She loved him that much.  
  
Sakura was still thinking. How can Eriol be so uncaring? Mostly when she was positive that Eriol had a thing for Tomoyo. Sakura forgot that again as Tomoyo started to twist and turn in her sleep. She bolts up from the bed and looked around her and started to form fresh tears.  
  
She ran up to her best friend and again hugged her.  
  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
  
'And I still haven't understand why Eriol was being like that to Tomoyo.' Sakura was deep in her thoughts. She had snapped out of it when Syaoran had got a hold of her shoulder. She looked up at him as he smiled a sad one. He came over and visits Sakura that day. Sakura told him the story too and he felt like Kero, but rather have stayed and look after the fragile girl. She looked so unlike her. She didn't wear one of her mask and she looked so weak. The usual shine of hope is now dull.  
  
Syaoran knew that Sakura was remembering that day. She had that sad look in her eyes like she would breakdown again. Like she would cry for her best friend's broken heart all over again. The pain to have to deal with someone so close to you feel that pain makes you so sad.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran come on we still have to go to my house you know? We can't stay in the streets with people behind us honking." Tomoyo said jokingly as she came up to her friends. "Are you two okay?" She asked. They were looking at one another sadly.  
  
Sakura snapped out of it and smiled. "Sorry Tomoyo I was deep in thoughts. Sakura said as they got back into the limo. "So where did that guy, Aya, go?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugs. "I don't know he said he was picking someone up and is late." Tomoyo answered truthfully.  
  
  
To Be Continue....  
  
  
  
A/N: I got too lazy to type...hehehe. Well after typing/writing/thinking of so many E+Ts my brain has been sucked dry. I hope you liked this chapter. It's sort of angst, ne? Well you know me...I am not a happy person so bad things have to come.  
  
I will try to put another chapter up soon, but I am working on another project and I also want to finish it before putting it up. I already wrote too much so it would take awhile for me to enjoy typing my story again. So the next chapter will come out around my brithday, July 7th...With finals and regents I just don't have the time and enegry to do anything.  
  
  
Chapter 9 is called 'Night'  
  
  
Perview: More heartache and memories. Hopefully longer than this one.  
  
  
KyteAura (^.^) 


	9. Night

Disclaimer...Screw it. Why waste time? All you say is 'I do not own CCS' blah blah blah...I just said the disclaimer didn't I? (~.~)...Darn...  
  
Kyte: I'm sorrie! I have been working on so many of my other fics I completely bugged out of this one. Wow it has been a whole year since I started on FFN. As of today officially one year old ^-^  
  
Chapter 9: Night  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had arrived at Tomoyo's house already and had gotten settled in. Sakura was in one of the guest room while Syaoran is in the other. Once Tomoyo knew that Sakura and Syaoran were coming she had personally decorate their rooms.  
  
Sakura's room had lots of stuff animals and the walls color was light pink. The bed was still left as a twin size bed, but the covers were also pink. Syaoran's room was more boyish with the walls colored green. It looked more tamed then Sakura's room, but nonetheless she had some work done on it. Right now the trio were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Sakura was snuggling with Syaoran on the couch as Tomoyo was sitting on chair watching them. Oh how her heart hate the sight of her best friend in another mans arm. This is why she left in the first place and here they are...She needed some fresh air.  
  
"Sakura, I need some air. If you need me I will be outside." Tomoyo said sweetly as she took a jacket and headed out the door. The winter weather was freezing, but she didn't care. The weather fit her mood, her heart. She went towards Eriol's garden when she was outside. She walked slowly catching more sights of the wonderful garden in the ice-cold weather. Making her way to the plum blossom tree she sat down. 'I am so glad that I am not home watching them get more romantic.' Tomoyo thought bitterly to herself. She was lost in thought for quite some time. The next thing she knew there was a person whispering to her.  
  
"Tomoyo?" A voice that sounded like a man asked. She looked up and saw those azure eyes she knew too well. His eyes were full with worry.  
  
"Eriol what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked surprised as she jumped up from her spot.  
  
"This is my garden." He replied smartly. He knew what Tomoyo meant, but wanted to tease her. Her lips pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "You know what I was trying to ask. What are you doing here in this weather?" She questioned one more time.  
  
"I like the cold. Besides the real question is what are you doing here?" Eriol asked her almost mockingly. She was supposed to be with her guests at home instead she is here trying to freeze herself to death.  
  
"I like the cold." She said, repeating the British boy's words. Eriol looked at her with some understanding. 'She wanted to be alone and here you are trying to get into her space.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Well I better get going and you should too. It is already been an hour or so since you came out here. Your friends might be worried." Eriol told her. Tomoyo was shocked. 'Had it been an hour already?' She thought to herself as she looked at her wristwatch. Indeed it was passed an hour.  
  
"How did you know? Were you spying on me?" Tomoyo asked sternly. Eriol looked innocent, but who can trust someone that can lie through his teeth?  
  
"No of course not." Eriol replied innocently with tints of shock. The truth was when she first came out he was looking at her, staring at her from afar, but kept the distance. He got worried when she did not move for an extended amount of time. "I had seen you an hour ago when passing by my window. I check once in awhile to see if you had moved from your spot, but I see you refuse to move so I had to come out to snap you out of your eerie." He continued  
  
"That was nice of you Eriol. Now I should be going for as you have said my friend might be looking for me." She said awfully sweet as she got up and walked back to the house the way she came in. The thing Tomoyo was positive about is she knew that the two lovebirds wouldn't even know she was gone, mostly because they seemed so into the movie and each other.  
  
~Back in the Tomoyo's house~  
  
Tomoyo walked back in the house from the front door and closed it gentle making sure not to disturb Sakura and Syaoran. The movies probably over and they had slept in each other's arms on the couch. She looked for them in the living room and there they were cuddling together. She felt sick. She wanted to wake them up by screaming on top of her lungs, but she knew that it would be wrong. So instead of that she closed all the lights downstairs and headed for the shower.  
  
'Why do I have to suffer? I could have a life of my own have my own boyfriend, but I decide to suffer by watching my best friend and her boyfriend get so close.' Tomoyo thought to herself as she washed her hair with the cold water she put on.  
  
It was not fair. How she wanted to be loved like that. Once she was done with her shower the purple-eyed beauty went back to the living room so she can watch more heart breaking moments of Syaoran and Sakura. Downstairs Sakura and Syaoran had just awoken and were going to their own rooms.  
  
"Tomoyo how long have you been here? We were waiting for you, but I guess we feel asleep." Sakura said embarrassed.  
  
"I just came home not too long ago." Tomoyo replied with a smile as she took the blanket that the two were sleeping on and fold it.  
  
"Where did you go for so long?" Syaoran asked suddenly in the conversation. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran and put even a better mask on. Her smile was wider and more cheerful, but inside she really wanted to run away from that question. 'Like you two would really care!!!' She wanted to scream out. Instead she held it in.  
  
"Well I was just walking around. Talking to people that I met at school. Now if you will excuse me, but I am rather tried." Tomoyo said as she faked a yawn. She should become an actress someday if she could not make it in singing or designing because every fake thing she does they believe.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded. Who were they not to trust Tomoyo when she said that she was out for a walk? Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend she wouldn't lie to her. She wouldn't. They all went to their rooms.  
  
Syaoran had fell asleep thinking of Sakura. Sakura on the other hand couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about what had happen in Tomoeda with Tomoyo and Eriol. He had broken her and Sakura couldn't just let her best friend suffer like that. Sakura still remember what had happen after Eriol said all those things to Tomoyo.  
  
'Why had he done that to her? I really thought they loved each other.' Sakura thought sadly as she drifted off to an uneasy sleep. She was crying for her best friend. Tomoyo on the other hand couldn't sleep thinking of Sakura and Syaoran together. The pain just hurts. Weather it was the reason that Sakura was not hers or that she had no one to love...Tomoyo was in a big depression. She couldn't take anymore.  
  
She got out of her bed and put on her jacket. The troubled teen needed to get out of this house. So quietly she headed for the only person she can trust in England, Eriol. Ringing the doorbell she waited for someone to open the door. After a minute or two Eriol opened the door. He was in his blue pajamas, hair was still neatly combed but he wasn't wearing any glasses, which makes him so cute.  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing here? You do know that it is midnight and it's really cold outside." Eriol asked as he ushered Tomoyo into the house. The house looked kind of scary at night, but it is still gave her that warm feeling.  
  
"I know, but I can't sleep so I was just wondering if you can play the piano so I can sleep better." Tomoyo answered shyly. She just wanted to get away from her own house, but how can you tell Eriol that? He would have asked more questions and she would have lied. Eriol knew when she lies that was why they had become such good friends.  
  
Eriol looked at the girl that was in front of him. 'Why would anyone want to come over in the middle of the night to hear me play?' Eriol thought, but excused it because Tomoyo sounded sad and he didn't want to disappoint her. He took out his glasses that was in one of his side pockets and put it on.  
  
They walked to the music room, which was rather big. The room was on the first floor and it took up most of the space, the room was even larger than the living room. The music room is full with all the instruments possible, lots of pieces that were heard and some that were not. The room was surprising very neat and clean for so many instruments living in there. Eriol took a seat at the bench of the piano. He looked up at the beauty of Tomoyo.  
  
"What would you like me to play?" He asked as he patted the space of the seat next to him, telling her to sit.  
  
"How about Vivaldin 4 seasons?" Tomoyo asked. She had the tape of that piano piece, but she want to hear it coming out of a piano and not a tape. Hearing it for yourself from the piano gives you a sense of peace at least more than from a cassette.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo one more time as he began an explosive performance for his sweet best friend. Yes, his best friend. Eriol don't have many friends besides his guardians and Kaho. Tomoyo is his best friend because she seemed to understand him and yet not know who he really was. Tomoyo also didn't care about looks. If she did he would have seen her go all gaga eyed like the rest of the girls in their school population.  
  
The music flowed though the room and can now be heard from all over the house. Nakuru and Spinel could hear it as they drift of to sleep. Tomoyo was slowly falling asleep. When Eriol had finished he suddenly notice a little weight on his shoulder. Looking that way he found Tomoyo sleeping peacefully on him. He smiled inwardly as he took Tomoyo with two arms. He notices how light she was so he didn't bother with a spell to make her float.  
  
The lad carried her to his room and laid her down on the bed. He took his blanket and cover Tomoyo with it. He then went into his closest and got another blanket. Pulling up a chair he sat there watching as Tomoyo breath in and out. The moonlight reflecting her true beauty that took Eriol's breathed away. Soon after an hour or two he finally drifted of to sleep with the face of Tomoyo in his mind.  
  
~Sakura's room~  
  
Sakura was twisting and turning in her sleep. She was remembering the day that Tomoyo forgot everything about Eriol, the reincarnation that ripped Tomoyo apart. She remembers how she really wanted to shred him into pieces, but it wouldn't have made Tomoyo any better.  
  
~Flashback/Dream~  
  
Tomoyo had fallen asleep on Sakura's bed that night. Not long she had woken to the sun rising upon her flushed face. The pillow that she slept in still hold tears she head last night. Recapping what had happen she just wanted to cry again, but no more tears could be shed...At least at this second. Getting up she saw the sleeping form of Sakura. The queen of mask strikes once again. Wiping her eyes from the tears that remain and she smiled. Yes, she smiled. Smiling a smile nothing like her when she was with Eriol. This was a sad smile, whose heart had been shatter, broken into tiny pieces.  
  
Sakura had awakened to someone shaking her lightly. She would have never woken if not for what happen last night. Opening her eyes she saw the eyes of a dull purple ones that lost its shine. Getting up she took in Tomoyo's profile. Her face was puffed up from crying, but still her lips showed a smile her heartache to see Tomoyo like that. She knew that smile too well.  
  
There was silence in the room. No one knew what to say so they kept up the silence. Deciding to break the deafening silence Sakura speak.  
  
"Tomoyo...How are you?" The green-eyed girl asked her best friend with uncertainly. Tomoyo still smiling tried to speak, but every time she did nothing would come out. After a few more tries she started to cry again. The tears rolling down her face.  
  
Sakura pulled her into comfort. If Eriol didn't help her transform the cards she would have done something to him for the sake of her best friends heart. Instead she is here trying hard not to cry with her best friend. Holding back the tears that were really meant to come. Her best friend was hurting because of a guy and she was so happy because she had one.  
  
"I hate him I hate him..." Sakura could hear Tomoyo whispering over and over. Tomoyo's voice suddenly became louder saying those same words. The pain she felt. Her life was so lonely and sad without him. He made everything all right for her. Now he was gone and she has gone back to Sakura...The one she couldn't have. The one her heart had cried over and over for...Or at least till Eriol entered her miserable life.  
  
"I want to forget him. I want to get rid of this pain I feel that is killing my heart." Tomoyo continued. Her tears already stopped, but sobs could be heard. She only felt hatred for Eriol Hiiragizawa. Never will she shed tears for that...No words could describe how much he had hurt her.  
  
"Tomoyo you can forget about him. He doesn't know how precious you really are. He doesn't deserve you. Move on and leave this memory of him behind." Sakura said, but she knew that would never happen. Never will Tomoyo forget the one that she loved; never will she forget the one that broke her more than shattered glass.  
  
They stayed quite for a while. Sakura didn't dare to speak incase she made Tomoyo sadder than ever. Tomoyo was too deep in thoughts to talk.  
  
'Forget? Will I ever forget someone I loved more than Sakura? Could I just move on and leave this sadness, this killing pain behind?' Tomoyo knew the answer as well as Sakura did. The answer will always be 'No'. Never will she forget about the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed.  
  
Suddenly a thought dawned on her. Yes this is the only way besides hurting herself to get into amnesia. "Sakura?" Tomoyo finally spoke her voice in a pleading sound. Sakura looked at her. "Can you use a Sakura Card on people that wanted to be used on?"  
  
Sakura stared at her best friend. Tomoyo was up to something and she knew it, still she response anyways. :I Don't know Tomoyo, but if you want me to use a card to make you forget..." She choked on her words. She didn't want Tomoyo to forget the feeling of being in love with Eriol, but then she will never be happy, truly happy again.  
  
Tomoyo started to make sounds in a pleading way. She was trying to cry again. Yes, she was trying to get the tears down her cheeks again. The tears she cried for this time is for a good cost and is not for self-pity. "Sakura please? Use the Erase Card to make me forget. Do you really want me to go out with other guys and compare to them with the one I will never have? I know this is selfish of me to ask, but..." Now the tears were dying to come down.  
  
Sakura was in turmoil. Should she or should she not? If she said 'yes' to Tomoyo would things really be the way it was? Would kero even let her? Then again she was the mistress of the cards and didn't need permission. Taking a look at Tomoyo she saw everything she didn't want her best friend to feel. Then and there she had decided. Sakura couldn't face that look of a broken heart. Tomoyo once silky smooth hair seemed rough at the touch. Her beautiful pale face was now puffy and red. And the eyes held so much sadness. The scene was too painful for the eyes of Sakura.  
  
Taking a deep breath. "I hope this is the right thing to do." Sakura told Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at her best friend. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo never loved Sakura more in her entire life right then and there. She jumped on the emerald-eyed girl and bear hugged her.  
  
"Your doing the right thing and you won't regret it." Tomoyo promised cheerfully. Sakura thought differ.  
  
Kero who had been in Touya's room the whole time entered the scene of the two gals hugging. Looking at Tomoyo she was happy just like the days of the card captures. Then looking at his mistress he can see there was uncertainty, regret, sadness and much more.  
  
Sakura looked up as she sensed Kero floating closer to her and Tomoyo. 'It's now or never.' thought the card mistress.  
  
"Kero do you think that we can use the 'Erase Card; on Tomoyo?" Hoping he would say 'no'. If just said 'no' she would never do it. Then again she IS the mistress so it wouldn't matter if it was a 'yes', 'no', or a 'maybe so'.  
  
"Why would you want to use that card on Tomoyo?" The plushie asked dumbfound as he landed on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo just looked on as the two talked. She didn't have any more strength to talk or to cry. She just watched along as her future was being decided.  
  
"Tomoyo said that we can use the 'Erase Card' on her to erase the memories of Eriol." Sakura looked at Tomoyo winced at the mention of his name. She knew then it was a mistake.  
  
Kero thought for a moment. He knew this was a hard decision. Sakura could use the card anyways with or without his permission. Why she was asking he knew. Sakura didn't think it was right to use magic for something so simple as a crush. Then as he looked at Tomoyo's pleading eyes just like Sakura, he knew.  
  
"You can do it, but are you positive? It might have side effects." Kero asked to Tomoyo. He knew it was no changing anyone's minds as Tomoyo had nodded to the fate she holds. The fate to forget that name Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Kero nodded to Sakura to get along with the plan. Sighing sadly Sakura brought her key out. Saying the incarnations the little key turned into a pink staff. In her other hand held the 'Erase Card'.  
  
Taking another deep breath. "Erase I command you to erase all memories of Eriol Hiiragizawa, Kaho Mizuki, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun from the mind of Tomoyo Daidouji. Also erase all tapes that were taped by Tomoyo with anyone in them in it. Erase." Sakura screamed. The white light surrounded Tomoyo before it stopped.  
  
Sakura had tears in her eyes as she watched her best friend. Kero felt like crying too, but he can never cry. So he just watched with sad eyes. Tomoyo who was there looked at them with confusion. "Why are you crying Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"Nothing Tomoyo." Sakura mumbled as she wiped the tears away. She smiled at her best friend. Yes, everything was back to normal. Her best friend was not sad anymore.  
  
~End Of Flashback/Dream~  
  
Tears fell to the pink pillow that the auburn-haired girl was sleeping. 'Her best friend was not sad anymore'. She had once thought after that whole ordeal it was the end of Tomoyo's depression. Until she remembers that 'normal' would be Tomoyo in love with her. Tomoyo is crying her heart out because she and Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo had said she would not regret what she had done. Why did she have to believe in her foolish best friend?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kyte: Well yah know how long I'll probably get the next chapter up @_@ But still...Love me and if you wish review.  
  
P.S: Sorry if it is all bunched up together with no double space, but FFN somehow isn't allowing me such thing making my writing more horrible. 


End file.
